Sandlot Love Stories: story 1
by rockstar54
Summary: Meet Ally, future wife of Benny. The summer she turns thirteen, she spends the summer with her Grandma. And meets the sandlot boys. And falls for one of them.
1. Ally's relocation

**This is a prequal to my story Growing up on The Sandlot. It basically how the sandloy boys met their wives. Hope you enjoy. Please review! I'm starting with Benny and working my way from there.**

* * *

Ally POV / Summer of 1962

Like most problems , this one started with a dog. Cocker Spaniel , to be specific, but that doesn't matter at the moment. Anyway, I'm not that much of a social butterfly and Marcella Smith is the most popular girl in the eighth grade. Anyway, she told me that if I stole the mayor's dog, Lady, she'd let me set with her at lunch for the rest of the school year(it was the end of May at the time). Me, who at the time was desperate for a friend, said yes. But, what I didn't know was that I was the victum of one of Marcella's tricks. She had told the mayor that I would be there, stealing his precious, little pooch. I didn't even get over the fence before he caught me. He drove me home, told my parentswhat I had tried to do, and let me tell you they were _not_ pleased. As my punishment I got suspended from school for the rest of the school year and had to go spend the summer with my grandma in Southern California. I was really pissed at my parents because I was going to be with my grandma instead of going on a one of a kind trip to Paris!

Here I am in the smallest town in the world.

It's called The Valley. Great, a town named after a landform. I'm sitting in the front yard of my Granma's house, on top of the suitcase that held all of the things that I had brought with me. My Grandma had went inside the house a while ago, me on the other hand, have been sitting out here for the last twenty minutes, just staring at my Grandma's house. First of all, it was yellow. Not the easter egg yellow, the lemon yellow. With black and white tile floors everywhere except the bedrooms. Oh joy, it'll be like living on a bumblebee.

''Are you coming in any time soon?''Grandma asks through the open window.

''I'm coming Grandma!'' I said, lugging my suitcase across the lawn. When I got to the door I found out that she had propped it open with a brick. That was nice of her.

When I got through the door I was greeted by extreme heat. That's right! Mom told me that Grandma's air conditioner broke. Ugh, this trip gets better and better. Grandma was in the kitchen, cooking pancakes. Pancakes? At five o'clock in the afternoon.

''Grandma, why are you cooking pancakes?''I asked worrying about her mental state.

''I didn't have breakfast this morning, better late than never.''

''It's five in the afternoon.''

''We'll have pancakes for dinner, then.''

''Where's my bike?''

''In the trunk of the car. The car keys are on the hook beside the door. The ones with the red bead. The keys with the blue bead on them are the keys to the can get your bike out whenever you feel like it.''Grandma owns a flower shop.

''Where's my room ?'' I asked.

''Right down here.''Grandma said sitting the frying pan down on the kitchen table and leading me down a hallway. She came to the first door and opened it.

She said,'' I thought it was fitting to have you sleep in your mother's old room.'' When she turned on the light I saw pink wallpaper, pink rug, pink everything. Pink was my least favorite color. Still I shouldn't be complaining, it is my mom's room after all. It was the first out of five bedrooms.

''Let me know if you need anything.''Grandma said and in a blink of an eye she was gone.

As I unpacked I thought about how crappy my summer was going to be. I didn't know anyone except Grandma. I didn't even know the town! I don't even know where the town pool is!

This is going to be the worst summer of my life.


	2. Meeting

**Chapter Two**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of crashing glass. Naturally, I was alarmed so I ran in to the kitchen. I saw an orange bowl on the table shattered and a baseball on the floor. Grandma was sitting, reading the paper, acting like nothing had happened.

''Grandma!''I yelped. She looked at me and smiled.

''Don't worry.''she said,'' It's the Benny Rodriguez's ball.''

''Where'd it come from?''I asked.

''Through the window. A ball comes through it every day. I figure that leaving the window open is cheaper than keeping it closed and paying for a new window pane everyda. That boy _loves_ to play baseball.''

My heart soared. Maybe he'd let me play on his team!

Grandma continued,''I wouldn't get to excited. He don't allow girls on the team and he's a Dodgers fan.'' she finished up gesturing to my baseball cap. I'm a Ynakees girl to the end.

''I'll give it back to him.''I said reaching for the ball.

''Not until you brush your hair. It looks like a haystack.''

I truged back to my bedroom grumbling the whole way.

Benny POV

I saw my ball go in to Mrs Duncan's kitchen window. That's the problem with having houses so close together. It happens every morning. Not that I'm complaining. At least she's nice enough to leave her window open, so I won't have to pay for a window pane every day. I knocked on the door. She took a while to answer. I guess she's getting old. She's like, 90 years old. That's almost as old as Mr. Myrtle and Mr Myrtle is ancient.

''Hello Benny. I see you've came for your ball.''Mrs Duncan said.

''Yeah. Sorry-''I started.

''Grandma I finished brushing my hair can I-'' The girl that had interupted me was saying but then I guess she saw me. I have that effect on girls.

During the awkard silence Mrs Duncan said, ''Well , Benny I was thinking that you could show my grandaughter, Ally arounnd town.''

''What!'' we both said. I had to go to the sandlot! The guys were counting on me!

''Grandma...''Ally hesistated.

''What? I don't have any time with the shop and I'm not going to let my grandaughter wander around town.''Mrs Duncan said.

''Alright Grandma.''Ally said then turned to me,''I'll go if you take me.''

''Okay.''I gave in since it was a two to one odds.

* * *

Ally POV

Our 'tour' around town took about an hour. It looked small when I first came here, but it sure had a lot of stuff.

''So, have you like, moved here or something?''Benny asked me.

''No, spending the summer with my Grandma.''I answered.

Benny turned sharply down an ally and I followed. When we came out we were at my Grandma's flower shop.

''Thanks for the tour,'' I said sticking out my hand.

''Any time.''Benny answered shaking it.

As he rode off on his bike, I smiled.


	3. Joining the team

**Thank you for the reviews. I had a great Christmas and a wonderful New Year. Hope you did too. Please continue to review your reviews mean the world to me! To Kenny- I will be doing Yeah - Yeah and Kenny soon. Be patient! I know the Benny Love stories can get boring sometimes. Sorry it took me forever to update! My computer broke.**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

When I got in to the flower shop, Grandma was watering the roses.

''So.'' she said,''Has Benny asked you on a date yet?''

''Grandma!''I yelped,''I barely know him!''

''Still, I have a way of knowing these things. I need you to weed the begonias.''

''But Grandma-''

''Weed the begonias.''

Hafeway through weeding the begonias I saw some kids outside the store. They wre wearing little league outfits. I went outside, curious. But then again, curiousity killed the cat.

''What are you doing here?''I asked. A guy that had Phillips written on the back of his jersey turned around.

''Nothing.''He said with a smirk on his face.

''You play baseball?''I asked.

''Yeah, dollface.''Phillip's smirk grew wider. My stomach began to churn. I hate boys like him.

''Can I play with you?''I asked.

Phillips and his friends started laughing.

''You're serious?''With every step he took to get closer to me, I took one back to get farther away from him. Soon I was backed against a brick wall. Oh where was Grandma when I needed her?

''As I'll ever be.''I spat in his face. Wiping my spit off his face, he grabbed me by the shoulders and shoved me on the sidewalk.

''Girls can't play baseball.''He said as he and his teamates rode off on their bikes.

Tears brimming my eyes, I ran. I had no idea where I was going, I just ran.

* * *

Soon I came to this old baseball feild. It had a tree house and I climbed in to it. I sat down and cried. It felt weird, I hadn't cried like this in forever.I heard some voices down below, but I didn't bother to move.

''Hey Ally.'' a voice said. I looked up and saw Benny. Oh great.

''Yeah.''

''What's the matter ?''

''Nothing I'm fine.''I got to my feet and walked to the entrance. I forgot that we were ten feet in the air and fell. Benny, with lighting speed, grabbed my arm. I was knd of in dept to him...big time.

''Thanks.''I said.

Benny just stared.

''Ummm..you're suppose to say you're welcome.''

''Oh yeah- you're welcome.''

After we climbed down, Benny introduced me to the rest of the sandlot boys. There was Scott Smalls, Yeah-Yeah Mclennan, Squints Palladorus, Ham Porter, Kenny Denunez, Bertrum and Timmy and Tommy Timmons. All of them spat when Benny said thier names except for Smalls who just waved.

Benny continued,''Guys, Ally gonna be on our team.''

''What!''

''Benny have you gone crazy?''

''No girls on the team!''

''Yeah Yeah, you made that rule yourself!''

''I think it would nice.''

The boys now turned their attack to Smalls.

''It would be nice to look at, but not to play with!''

''Smalls, at first I _thought_ you were an L7 weenie, now I _know _you're an L7 weenie.''

''Yeah Yeah, what planet are you from?''

I had personally had enough. I let out a piercing wistle and all the boys froze.

I cleared my throght.''Okay if I can strike Benny out, I'm on the team. If I can't, I'll leave.''

Benny grabbed his bat and headed to home plate, the rest of the boys went to the dugout to watch.

I was going to knock their socks off.


	4. Reason behind the rule

**Hello readers! Thanks for the reviews. Please continue.**

* * *

Ally POV

It was dusk when Benny and I were walking home from The Sandlot. I was now the first girl member of the Sandlot team. Benny had missed all six of my pitches.

**Flashback**

Benny POV

I got into batting positio. This was going to be a piece of cake. Look, I liked Ally, but I doupted that she was a good baseball player.

''Don't blink.''She called from the pitcher's mound.

As she said this, I got some dust or something in my eye. I blinked a couple of times to get ti out.

''Pitch the ball already!''I called annoyed.

''I did!''Ally snapped.

''Yeah man. she did.''Ham held up the ball for me to see.

The same thing happened with the rest of the pitches.

She was good.

**End of Flashback**

Ally POV

Benny asked,''What's your favorite baseball team?''

''Yankees.''

''Dodgers.I take it that your not from around here.''

''No I'm not. My Dad owns a horse ranch in Colorado. My Mom grew up here.''

''Oh really.''

''So, what's the deal with the no girls on the team rule?''

Benny sighed,''Can you keep a secret?''

I nodded.

Benny continued,''Way back in the fourth grade, I had this best friend, she was a girl. One day, she was walking home from school, I was suppose to be walking with but I didn't. Anyway, while she was crossing the street, she got hit by a car. I always felt guilty 'cause I figured that if I had been with, she might've not gotton hit.''

We were silent for the rest of the way home. It was then when I realized how sweet Benny was. He would put everyone in the whole world before himself if was given the chance.I was knida glad too. I was that the ''no girls on the team'' rule wasn't because Benny thought girls were not good baseball playes.

I am sooo in love.


	5. Kindered Spirits

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I had a little bit of writers block. Thank you for your continued support and please continue.**

* * *

Ally POV

The next day, I was painting a picture of flowers in Grandma's flower shop, when this girl, about my age, came running in.

''Hide me.''She panted as she ducked behind a table. She had strawberry blonde hair and seemed to be a couple of inches shorter than me.

Three girls came running past the store window.

'''It's alright.''I said.''They're gone.''

''Phew.''She got up and leaned against the edge of the table. She had a very strong southern accent.

''Why were they chasing you?''I asked handing her a glass of water that was intended for myself, but judging by her sweaty face, she needed it more than me.

''They wanted this.''She show me a red satin hair ribbon.

''Why?''Judging by how they were dressed, they could probally buy a hundred just like them.

''Hell if I know.''She replied. I was surprised a girl cussing. I had heard boys do it all the time, but it sounded _strange _ coming from a girl. Oh well, guess it's just me.

''I'm glad you kept it.''I said.''It's to pretty to give away.

''And it was my mother's.''She said then she added,''She's dead, so is my Dad.''

''I'm sorry.''I said.

''It's not that bad, it happened a long time ago.''She shrugged.

Changing the subject, I asked,''What's your name?''

''Glory. I'm from Tennesee.''That explains the accent!''I going to be a freshman next year, what about you?''

''Yeah. I'm Ally, by the way.''I stuck out my hand for her to shake. She shook it.

''That's a nice picture your painting.''She looked a the canvas. It was a rose. It wasn't my best, it looked more like a poppy. I like to paint almost more than playing baseball.

''It's a rose.''I said.''Er...suppose to be.''

''I draw a little, myself. But I really like playing baseball.''

''Me too!''

''Wow, we've only known each other for, like, five minutes. And we're already like friends.''

''We are.''

Glory smiled when I said that. I take it she hadn't had someone to talk to in a _long_ time.

We talked for the next hour. About anything, we just rambled on and on. I didn't get to finish my painting, but I didn't mind.

At five, Grandma came in to tell me it was time to close up.

''Well, well, it seems like you've found someone to talk to.''She said.

''Yeah.''I said.

''I'd better by going.''Glory said. As quick as she came, she left.

I instantly turned to Grandma,''Where have you been?''

''No where.''She answred, picking up her purse.

''Don't be coy! Tell me.''I tugged her arm.

''I was visiting an old friend.''She ansered. Was she..._blushing!_ OH MY GOD!

''Hmmm.. would this ''old friend'' just happen to be of the male gender?''I asked.

''I see that you've found a kindered spirit with that other girl.''Grandma observed obviously changing the subject.

I smiled. Indeed I had.

And so had Grandma

* * *

**So there's chapter six. I bet all of you are wondering who Grandma's kindered spirit is. Plus, I found the perfect way for Glory to fit in to the story. Have a great week! It'll be Friday before you know it!**


	6. You'll always have me

**Hello wonderful readers! Sorry it's taken my forever to update I've had a bit of writer's block. Thank you so much for the reviews. **

**This chapter will be a little short.**

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

Glory POV

''C'mon Ally.''I called. I was standing in front of her house with my bicycle and sleeping bag. We were going to the sandlot boys' campout to learn about the legendary ''beast''.

''I'm here, I'm here.''Ally came out of the garage with her bike and sleeping bag. ''Jeez you're inpatient.''

''Only 'cause you take sooo long.''I retorted. I was a offical member of the sandlot, only because I was friends with Ally.

''C'mon it took me, like, five minutes to get ready.''

''Still, that's a long time in my book.''

''Shut up.''

''You shut up.''

''We are so best friends.''

''Oh _now_ you change the sudject.''

* * *

Ally POV

We got to the sandlot at about dusk. All the boys were already there.

''Hear are our lady friends.''Kenny greeted.

''I see how it is!''I said in mock hurt.

''You let us join the team just so you sould have something pretty to look at!''Glory finished.

''Exactly!''Squints said throwing his hands in the air. Me and Glory both threw our pillows at him.

''Snippy are we? It must be your period.''I didn't have to turn around to see that it was Ham that said it.

''You're a week late.''Glory said.

''You're right on time.''I said stretching out on my sleeping bag.

All the boys' faces paled.

* * *

After hearing the story of the beast, we decided to call it a night.

I was dozing off, snuggled in my sleeping bag.

''Hey Ally, can we talk?''Glory shook me awake.

''Hmmm..sure.''I murmered sitting up.

We exited the tree house and started walking across the feild.

''Can you keep a secret?''Glory asked. What was I? The Valley's very own secret keeper or something.

''Yeah.''

''My Grandfather...he's Mr Mrytle.''

''You're joking.''I said. My smile faded when I saw her serious expression.

''No I'm not.''

''Wow, really.''

''Yeah. Look, don't tell the guys, okay? It's took me forever to get friends.''

''Well it won't really matter if I tell the guys or not.''

''Why?''

''You'll always have me.''


End file.
